


Of Blue Jackets and Purple Stripes

by Eiffel_Stalker



Series: There's Always Something Under The Make-Up [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiffel_Stalker/pseuds/Eiffel_Stalker
Summary: "Goodbyes aren't allowed in my town. Just see-you-laters."
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: There's Always Something Under The Make-Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153892
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113
Collections: Blank Slate 2.0, Identity Crisis





	Of Blue Jackets and Purple Stripes

Skull has always wondered why and how he knows the things he knows and does the things he does.

_(Like his oddly perfect handwriting in Papyrus font and his obsession with making atrocious spaghetti.)_

Skull often wonders if it's worth remembering his past, possibly childhood, even if only for the sake of closure.

_(Sometimes he doesn't think so, not when he catches glimpses of bones overlaid on his hands, like a memory so vivid that you see it everywhere.)_

Then Skull thinks he remembers warmth and love and fond exasperation and suddenly an intense longing rips through him and he can't do anything but mourn all that he thinks he's lost.

_(He started wearing gloves after the tenth time the longing made him drop everything in the middle of stunt practice.)_

Sometimes Skull wishes he'll one day understand why blue jackets give him so much regret and guilt for not remembering a person he thinks he loved.

* * *

_"come on. you're smiling."_

* * *

Skull chose the alias Skull because of a fascination with skeletons he never knows the origin of.

_(–they were the only two left, just him and Sa–)_

Skull chose stunt driving because of an enchantment with vehicles he never knows the origin of.

_(–red race car bed next to a table full of action figu–)_

Skull chose white foundation because of an urge to see white skin he never knows the origin of.

_(–no, not skin, never skin; they've always been bo–)_

Skull chose a purple theme because of the hope it always brings that he never knows the origin of.

_(–not fully purple, never, but always purple stri–)_

Skull chose a lot of things in life he never knows the origin of.

* * *

_"I have to make everyone give up giving up!"_

* * *

Skull doesn't know why it feels so wrong to say The Great Skull.

_(It feels like there's too little syllables.)_

By the time Skull meets the rest of the Arcobaleno, he's been The Great Skull-sama for a few months.

_(It feels better, like there's enough syllables, but it's still so **wrong**.)_

Skull feels like he's staying true to himself, despite their derision at everything that he is.

* * *

_"The Great Pa–!"_

* * *

Skull is hit by the curse and he's so small and he should feel betrayed by the manipulation their so-called Sky dealt them but–

_(–he doesn't; they've never been family because family is dinosaur scientists and fish warriors and royal goats and blue jacketed skeletons and his wonderful wonderful purple striped sky–)_

Skull has the sudden urge to go to the mountain where children never leave.

* * *

_"Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return."_

* * *

After the curse, after everything is said and done, Skull sheds his purple and wears gold, white and red-orange.

_(–we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since...)_

Papyrus has a family to find and a brother to comfort.

_(–then why'd you kill my brother?)_

Sans always was an overprotective brother.

* * *

_"Despite everything, it's still you."_

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I never even thought of making a crossover of these two seeing as Papyrus is so like Skull, it was kinda creepy.


End file.
